Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi
is the main protagonist of the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She was the beloved First Princess of the Empire of Misurugi. However, after her older brother Julio revealed that she was a Norma, she was stripped of her name and had the name forced upon her. She was then exiled to the island of Arzenal where she was forced to fight DRAGON's with her fellow Norma while piloting the Ragna-mail AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss. ANGE However, after receiving news that her younger sister, Sylvia was going to be executed, she returned to her home county in an attempt to rescue her. However, it was a trap, as Sylvia betrayed her and the news of the execution was revealed to be fake. She was then sentenced to death, but was able to escape with the help of Tusk and returned to Arzenal. Personality & Character At first, Angelise portrayed herself as dignified, proud, and loving. Acting like a sister-figure to the other girls at her school, prioritized them over winning a game, yet also felt that as a princess, she should be the best at everything, which Julio criticized as trying to be a "perfect princess". She genuinely considered her maid Momoka Oginome to be a close personal friend, and felt that all of the people of her country were equals, and that as the first princess, she should lead them. However, her ideology of equality did not account to the Norma, believing them not to be human and that they were vile in nature and should be quarantined at all cost. Upon her exposure as a Norma, something she was not even aware of, she completely denied the possibility, seeing herself as a kind person which contrasted with what the genuine public thought of them. She heavily denied what she was when she was exiled to Arzenal and her chauvinism got her off to an uneasy start with the other Norma comrades. She clung onto her past privileges, status, reputation, and confidently claimed that her being sent to Arzenal was a mistake and that her empire would send for her release. She used her inability to use Mana as an excuse to reassure herself. Her time in Arzenal has been shown to have weighed down heavily on her psyche. Having a cavity search, and seeing the deaths of Coco Reeve, Miranda Campbell, and Zola Axberg, have had a driving impact on her to the point of simply wanting to die. Coco was particularly tragic because she reminded her of her own sister, but quickly denied it to herself when she thought of it. In the end, her mother's last words to her "live on" became her sole driving force to continue existing, and this is what stopped her from her suicidal impact on a DRAGON to kill it instead. Afterwards, Angelise finally accepted the fact that she is a Norma, abandoned her former identity and vowed to kill in order to survive by ceremonially cutting her hair short. Under her new identity "Ange", her personality is a lot calmer and strong willed. However, since she had always believed that Norma aren't human, she can no longer see herself as human either. Ange no longer wants anything to do with her former self. When Momoka arrived at Arzenal and referred to her as "Angelise", Ange pretended she didn't even know her old name nor Momoka herself. When Momoka later tried somewhat to change her lifestyle into what it used to be, when she still a princess, Ange angrily rejected it all and told Momoka is no longer "Angelise". She did, however, show some regret that her being a Norma, supposedly, played a big role in the disappearance of the Empire of Misurugi. Initially, she would act very cold to the other residents of Arzenal, claiming to see them as nothing more then "bugs", "pests" and "cockroaches". She didn't see the 1st squadron as a team, because Hilda, Rosalie and Chris continuously attempted to shoot her down and hinder her during combat. Causing Ange to continuously ignore her orders and try to kill as many DRAGON's by herself as possible, which also caused her earn more money, which inadvertently caused her teammates to develop a sense of jealousy. Ange didn't want to get close to anyone, as seen when she slapped away Vivian's hand when she tried to give her a little mascot in an attempt to start a friendship. However, after meeting Tusk, Ange began to open up to others more. She would, however, still ignore her orders and kill as many DRAGON's alone as she could. However, after she prevented her teammates from being killed by a dragon, which was only possible because she followed her orders, and Salia ordered Hilda, Rosalie and Chris to stop targeting her, Ange agreed listen to her superiors and to stop taking all the kills for herself and finally, she began to form a bond with her teammates. Despite her cold demeanor towards others, it is hinted several times that deep down Ange still cared about others. When there was a possibility that Momoka might have been executed because she discovered the existence of Arzenal and the DRAGON's, she used all the money she earned up till that point to save her by "purchasing" her. Also, Mei believed that the real reason why Ange tried to kill all of the DRAGON's by herself was because she didn't want anyone else to die because of her, like Coco, Miranda and Zola did. Also, she tried to reason with her old friend Akiho when she had returned to Misurugi before the latter tried to alert the police in secret. When asked by Misty if she really was a Norma when the latter visited Arzenal, Ange freely admitted to it, before using her to escape. After the transport locks had been freed by Hilda who also wished to escape, she attempted to ditch the person most responsible for bullying her. Hilda persisted and caught up, and explained her motives for escape, and the two finally buried their grudge once and for all. After being put up for execution and being subject to the jeers of the Mana society, Ange realizes their true nature and calls them savages. At the detention cell, she chastises her old self for believing in friendship and bonds, and proposes to "destroy the infuriating world" together with Hilda. Skills and Abilities Formerly, when she was still a princess, Ange was shown to be skilled at Iaria, being the ace in her team. She was also shown to have leadership qualities, being able to inspire and guide her teammates and others. After she was moved to Arzenal and started to get military training it was revealed that she has the potential to be a talented soldier, for being above average in all fields. She is the only person to be able to operate the Ragna-mail Villkiss other than Jill. Mei believes that the reason behind this is because Villkiss, "accepted" Ange. She is also in possession of a Royal Ring her mother gave to her, which seems to have the ability of allowing her to both activate and control the Vilkiss remotely. As a Norma, Ange has the ability to destroy and cancel all types of Mana. History Background Born into the Royal Family, the secret of her being a Norma was kept from her and the public. Until the age of 16, she was unaware of her inability to use Mana because her maid, Momoka Oginome, had always used it to protect and serve the her, thus removing the need for her to use it. Exile to Arzenal She was to take part in her baptism ritual for her sixteenth birthday. To hide the fact that she was a Norma, her father, Emperor Jurai Asuka Misurugi planned to simulate the effects of Mana during the ritual. Following a game of Iaria against a school of the Kingdom of Rosenblum, her car is stopped as police catch a Norma infant, Sarah. She declares that Norma are not human and urges Sarah's Mother to bear another child, one that is not a Norma which deeply offends her. Her baptism however, goes wrong as Julio Asuka Misurugi stopped the rigged ritual and show the citizens of the Emprie that their beloved Princess is a Norma and their parents were in on the scandal, allowing him to claim his place on the throne. As a result, she is exiled to the island of Arzenal while her mother is shot by police. Arriving on the island, she was stripped of all her material possessions. She was in complete denial of her status as a Norma, having looked down on the others and hoping to return to her homeland, she attempted to desert during a battle against the DRAGON's, but in doing so resulted in Coco, Miranda, and Zola's deaths. Later, she aggressively engages against the DRAGON's in the Villkiss. Afterwards, Ange received a far larger sum of money than the rest for the amount of DRAGON's she killed. She headed over to her changing locker to find that all of her uniform had been ripped, the culprit being Rosalie. She used a knife to cut part of Rosalie's uniform straps after changing. While walking by, Emma Bronson sees Ange and talks to her about the way she looks. When getting out of the training simulator she drinks some of her water, but finds out that Rosalie had switched them, yet at the same moment quickly runs up to her, to do mouth-to-mouth. This causes Rosalie to gulp down the water, and ends up rushing to the restroom. Once again trying to pull a prank on Ange, Chris thought that what she found were Ange's undergarments, yet they were in fact Ersha's. When Ersha saw this she got into a brawl with both Rosalie and Chris. Finally after her shirt completely rips, she went to Jasmine Mall to get a new set of clothes, but took a look at some of the new weapons for Para-mails that Vivian mentioned. Both ended up eating a meal with one another. During a sortie, the Villkiss started malfunctioning and crashed into the water because of Hilda's sabotage. She tries to hold off a Scuna-class DRAGON in the water, but becomes completely submerged. After coming to Ange is shocked to be undressed and strapped down to a bed beside an unknown man. Tusk helped take care of Ange while was on the island, although the rather unorthodox events that occur during each of his acts to help, don't work out as planned. He helps her repair the Para-mail Villkiss. After a while the two start to enjoy working together to repair the Villkiss, but during one of the nights eight armed aircraft are seen transporting an anchored Galleon-class DRAGON when all of them are attacked and downed by a single Scuna-class. Tusk rushes to repair the Villkiss and Ange tries to hold it off with a knife and guns. Though during the fight, Tusk finishes the repair, and Ange's ring reacts remotely activating the Villkiss and having it fire at the DRAGON. Afterwards the radio working, Ange responds to the Search and Rescue call. Tusk decides to leave the island on the vehicle he has with his gear. Momoka stows away on transport that delivers supplies to Arzenal. She was then caught and Ange was surprised on Momoka's arrival. Despite Momoka being delighted to see Ange, Ange becomes cold to her and resents her because Momoka knows that she is a Norma. Momoka continues to assist and impress Ange despite the maltreatment and resentment until Ange orders her to bathe together. While bathing, Momoka recalls a gash on her arm where she got accidentally broke a doll and Ange covered her wound. Momoka admits that she is envious yet dedicated serving Ange despite the harsh treatment, Ange replied that she must leave. Their bathing was interrupted and joined the offensive. The next day, Momoka is about to leave Arzenal, at the last minute Ange halts Momoka's departure by buying her using her money from her savings. After their defensive sortie, Rosalie blames Ange for annihilating all DRAGONs which affects their bounty. Ange sarcastically responds to Rosalie and Salia defended that they must work together as a squadron. Salia heads to Jasmine so she can rent a fitting room and de-stress herself by cosplaying a character based on a book she read. However, Ange accidentally sees Salia and out of humiliation, Salia decides to confront Ange. Salia faces Ange on the bathing area and bicker each other. In the end, they're both punished by making a repentance essay. The next day, Ange got a fever and despite Ange's absence Salia and her squadron push through their training. Hilda takes advantage of Ange's absence by pushing themselves to the huge DRAGON until the latter uses a spell of gravitational pull where everyone was grounded and can't make an attack. Hope comes as Ange en-route to the squadron and Salia angrily lectures Ange to follow her orders. Ange did follow Salia's instructions and manage to break the DRAGON's left horn to dispel the gravitational pull then the squadron finishes the DRAGON. Back at Arzenal, the squadron gets a huge bounty while Ange gets a small amount. Salia asks her squadron if they're satisfied on the bounty they received and staying alive every mission they take. Rosalie and Chris decide to move on and Hilda branded her lovers as traitors. The squadron honors Ange by throwing her at the bathing area and Salia unites her squadron. The next day, Momoka intercepts an emergency Mana message where Sylvia asks if she found Ange then screams as if it is was taken. After hearing the message from Sylvia, she was concerned for her and was not concentrating during the training. Even during the "Festa Festival", she was always worrying about her when Momoka received a Mana message from Emma, saying that Misty Rosenblum wanted to meet her but she refused and decided to disappear by wearing the Perolina costume. She saves a young girl from falling off a carousel horse, which reminds her of when Sylvia had fallen off the horse they were riding on when they were younger. She sneaks into Misty's mansion and talks to her, and that she needs help. It was later on reveled that just like Ange, Hilda too despises being at Arzenal, and that Hilda had always desired to escape from the island in order to see her mother again who lives in the Enderant Union. An opportunity came during the "Festa Festival" occurred, where she aided in Ange's escape by hijacking Misty's Personal Transport. Though, Ange was planning to leave her behind as pay back for what she did, she had a change of heart after getting to know her reason for helping her escape. After reaching their destination, Ange with Momoka and Hilda part ways, telling one another that they must survive to meet again. Ange and Momoka prepares their advance on the imperial palace. They head to the Iaria hangar and met Ange's friend Akiho, who is terrified upon seeing Ange. As Ange gets an Iaria vehicle, Akiho attempts to make an emergency call but Ange quickly notices Akiho's call and ties her up. As they maneuver around the imperial capital, they were being ambushed and chased until Ange heads to a hidden passage. As they reached the imperial palace, Ange was being confronted by imperial guards and rescues Sylvia. However, Sylvia slices Ange's left arm, revealing she now despises her, blaming Ange for her paraplegic status and the death of her mother. Ange is shocked when she hears Sylvia's resentful words, which results in her being captured by the imperial guards. After being captured, she was several times whipped by Sylvia in public that asks her to apologize to be a Norma. Julio revealed that he was the one who exposed her identity at the Baptism Ritual and waited to heard that she was devoured by another monster after she was sent to hell but she survived much to his surprise and sent Momoka without knowledge that she was manipulated. She learns that her father was executed and that she was the next. She asked why she needed to be executed, hers former schoolmates from the Ho-o Institute replied because she is a Norma and not a human and she made a lot of people uncomfortable and unhappy and that why she must to be executed. Momoka tried to defend her from citizens of Misurugi but they ignore her and chant "Hang her". Ange realized that Momoka and the people of Arzenal was the only ones who accepted her and compared the people of Misurugi to stupid pigs unreasonable and ugly and wondered why the Norma have to go through so much to keep them alive. Seeing her mother's ring, she recalled of her words and started marching to the gallows while singing. She was then hanged but Tusk suddenly saves her and ended up in an awkward position. Ange, Momoka and Tusk escape the empire with Ange wounding Julio's face using a flying blade. As they head to Arzenal, Tusk tells Ange that Jill knows everything about the Villkiss and the order that Ange must survive. Arrived at Arzenal, Jill greeted Ange with a low-blow punch and puts her to prison. In the prison cell, she is rudely greeted by Hilda and they tell their bitter stories, realizing the cruelty of their respective countries. They ended become comrades and decides to change the world once they leave their prison cell. Ange started singing the same song she sang during her execution and the entire Arzenal staff hears her song. After a week of detention, Ange and Hilda complain to about being hungry and and about not being able to take a bath. During the attack of Scuna-Class DRAGONs, they heard gunfire and asked what is happening in Arzenal heard a mysterious song. After that they have feeling the attack of mysterious Para-mail who destroyed the half of the island, a Scuna-Class destroyed the prison, Momoka found and delivers them. Ange, Hilda and Momoka arrived in the hangar and discovered that the Villkiss has disappeared, Mei informed them that Salia pilots it. She joints her with Hilda and says her to give back her machine but Salia refuses and fights the mysterious Para-mail who defeated her very rapidly. Ange says to Hilda to chase her, and as Salia lost control of the Villkiss, Ange jumped from Hilda's Para-mail and landed on Villkiss. Salia says her that there is no more hope and that they past the drop threshold but she reassures her with this machine it's not over yet and she succeeds to recover Villkiss. She throws Salia to Hilda changes the Villkiss in assault mode and engages the mysterious Para-mail which they fire shots and land blows on each other. However, the mysterious Para-mail suddenly flies backwards and the pilot starts singing, which caused the red Para-mail to glow gold. Ange responses also by singing, which causes her ring start interacting to Villkiss. As they sing, both of the mecha's glow gold and two cannons located on the respective mecha's shoulders become visible. After a brief charging-time, both of the mecha's cannons burst fourth a blast of wind. Ange confronts the pilot who asks her why she sings the true Star Song before she unknown pilot gets out of her Para-mail. Ange gets out too of her own mecha and asks her who is she and what is that song. The two pilots then discovers the images of their stories and relation, Salamandinay quickly leaves and telling Ange the truth lies in Aura. Jill deputizes Hilda as interim squad leader while Salia is in detention for disobeying orders. Right after the meeting ends Jill honors Ange's earlier request to tell her everything at the hot springs bath, where she reveals that the World of Mana was devised by a man named Embryo in hopes of creating a world of peace. Norma, users who were unable to use Mana, were seen as a threat to this society, so he made a scapegoat of them by claiming they intentionally rejected Mana, and put them to use by shipping them off to Arzenal. Jill reveals Tusk was the last of an original non-mana using race called the ancients, who rebelled against the Mana Society, managed to steal the Villkiss from the Misurugi Empire, but at great sacrifice, and formed an alliance with the Norma at Arzenal and given them the Villkiss. Lastly, Jill reveals her former true identity as Alektra Maria von Levenherz, first princess of the Galia Empire, similarly exiled off to Arzenal when she was found to be a Norma. Her royal ring made her the first pilot ever to successfully handle the Villkiss and become the first great hope for Libertus. Unfortunately Jill lost her arm, her squad, and her ring in a disastrous deployment. Jill had noted how she had broken "the final lock" to Villkiss through her song, and proposed joining Libertus. She, while in theoretical agreement, refused to join on someone else's persuasion and as someone else's tool. She asks her a question about what the dragons are, to which Jill just smirks, suddenly the report of a dragon survivor arrive. When the dragon fly around at outside Arzenal it meet Ange and it make a voice like Ange's song by hum, Ange than came to understand and start sing the song. Right after the song as ended, Ange touches the dragon which changes into Vivian who starts to cry because she doesn't understands what is happening to her but Ange reassures her by saying that she had recognized her. After that Maggy brought Vivian to the infirmary, she started to understand that the dragon is made from human. When Ange witnesses the dead DRAGONs has been buried into a hole for immolation, Ange is unable to stop them. Knowing the dragon that from human Ange makes a vow not to kill the dragon again and never to ride Vilkiss again. As Julio's fleet advances to Arzenal, Jill orders the entire staff to ignore the message and prepare to defend themselves as she initiates Operation Libertus. The naval fleet sees the Arzenal arming up their defenses, hence Julio commands to attack and make assault on Arzenal, Jill also orders Salia to guard Ange. When Julio's troops make way to Arzenal and start killing people, she and Momoka are forcibly taken by Salia and Jasmine, but Momoka said Ange to hold her breath and threw pepper and manage to escape then head to the cafeteria where they discovered corps burned. Ange recalled of the dead DRAGONs burned into the hole and started to cough, Momoka get to bring some water for her and she met Embryo that informed her that it was her brother that ordered this massacre and he indicated her his position by saying that Julio came to make mincemeat of her. Suddenly, she heard a gunshot and Momoka's scream, two soldiers of Julio's troop injured Momoka, she killed one of the soldiers and interrogated the other who revealed that he was just followed the orders of Julio before to be killed by several bullets by Ange who decided to head out and confront Julio. Ange heads to the hangar by saying Hilda to take care of Momoka and leaves Arzenal using Villkiss, attacking soldiers and their Mana-powered weapons as she heads to Julio. Salia tries to stop Ange but Ange tells Salia that she started to like Arzenal so she will protect it slashes Arquebus Salia arms by saying that if she was get in her way, she'll kill her. Using the power of her ring, Villkiss turns red, she notices a light barrier protecting her Villkiss and destroyed Julio's ships. She finally confronts Julio who shot him in his leg and ordered him to stop the massacre, he recalled his troops but Ange prepared to deliver the killing blow but Embryo interferes using his EM-CBX001 Hysterica Ragna-Mail to stop Ange. Embryo said her that he will carry the burden of her sin and suddenly sang the "Endless Song" and activated its powerful attack, annihilating Julio's naval fleet in process. Ange asked him who is he but Tusk arrived and fired him by saying Ange that this man is dangerous and she had to get away. Embryo set his sights on Tusk and Vivian and sang again, Ange tried to save Tusk, the ring reactivate and turned the Villkiss into blue. Hysterica shots but Villkiss suddenly disappears along with Tusk and Vivian. Ange woke up in her Villkiss and met Vivian in her Scuna-Class DRAGON form and Tusk who asked her if she wasn't injured. She recalled the events with Embryo and thought that they were above the water, she looked around a bit and asked where they were. She and Tusk tried in vain to contact Arzenal, Tusk affirmed that he didn't know a place like this near Arzenal, they assumed that the place was in a different dimension, far away from Arzenal. Tusk said that the Villkiss has the potential to jump between different dimensions Ange makes a reconnaissance trip on the back of DRAGON Vivian, and she is stunned by to see the Dawn Pillar in the Misurugi Empire, however, her eyes are drawn to the deserted house which was completely destroyed. They followed the automatic guide robot, and then saw a building which seems like a shelter. After they enter the capital third shelter, a management computer called Himawari actives, and showed that the population has decreased to 11% due to world war seven called “Ragnarok” or "the D war", which took place in a very large-scale nation, between the Association of Unification Economy and the Half Continent Alliance Organization. In the face of this abnormal situation, the Ragna-Mail was released, ending the standoff over the war, thus bringing a conclusion to the war. The reaction furnaces on the Earth exploded due to Ragna-Mail, which has the overwhelming dimension resonance weapon, and the earth became a place that is almost impossible to survive in. This happened 538 years ago. Last of all, it informed Ange and Tusk that they are currently the only two living people on the planet. Ange was unable to accept the situation that they are currently in and takes it out on the others. But, she was inquisitive about what happened to Arzenal's coworkers. Tusk told Ange that they had always fought to liberate people from the domination of Embryo. However, she says it seems that their hard work had gone to waste, causing a hostile atmosphere between the two. However, Ange sent a present to Tusk and remarkably, by apologizing for the former things she makes up with him. Later, they found a well preserved Hotel Room and decided to live there. Tusk revealed that Embryo, who was the supreme leader who united the world, has been manipulating humanity from behind the scenes, and that he was the arch-nemesis of them. In the meantime, Ange and Tusk enjoy some peaceful time together and deepens their bond. And, Tusk said it was thanks to Ange that he realized his mission again. Suddenly two mysterious womans riding on a Galleon-Class DRAGON bursts into the house. The one of them asked if they were the ones who sent the distress signal and welcomed them to their world the true Earth. Relationships Family ;Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi :Sophia is Ange's mother who kept the fact she was a Norma from her. ;Momoka Oginome :Momoka is not really part of the family of Ange, but it is as if it is. Momoka is, was, and will always be the maid of Ange that used the mana for her. Momoka is very close to Ange, Ange and is very close to Momoka, so much, that to prevent the killing, given the fact that Momoka is aware of DRAGON and what are really the Norma, Ange " bought " her and in this way Momoka is still happy with her service. She and Momoka were already united by little, when accidentally Momoka had broken a doll injuring herself, Ange tells her that a doll is a doll, the doll's dress can be redone, but tells her that Momoka is irreplaceable. :Then when Ange is about to be beheaded, and all the people do not see the hour of her execution, Momoka tries to defend her, saying that being with Ange, she has found happiness, or when Momoka wash the back to Ange. Momoka is also one of the people who accepted it without prejudice, that she was a rule or not. In short, their relationship is very balanced. Superiors ;Emma Bronson :Is the sole non-Norma at Arzenal, she looks down on all Norma, not just Ange. She also scolded her for wearing her damaged uniform which Ange replied by asking if she felt embarrassed. Ange now considers her commander to be nothing but an annoyance and the feeling is mutual. Teammates ;Zola Axberg :Zola was Ange's commanding officer at first, but Ange refused to refer to her as such. On the other hand Zola saw her as just another new recruit. Eventually this turned into sexual assault, while proclaiming an implied back story of being to a hypocritical magical kingdom in the past, and proclaimed that Ange would enjoy killing as it is both Human and Norma nature. :Ange would be the cause of Zola's death in her panic by grabbing onto her while she was in the midst of delivering a finishing blow to a DRAGON, the backlash being that they both crashed, Zola's dead body would serve as a haunting reminder of what she had done, and Hilda and her friends would subject her to even crueler treatment as payback. :As per tradition Ange was responsible for Zola's burial, and her death was one of the most traumatic experiences that Ange has faced yet. ;Hilda :At first their relationship was not very friendly, particularly because Ange had involuntarily killed Zola, and gave her the nickname "Burn Princess". Hilda's grudge continues as she sabotages the Villkiss, stranding Ange an island, and trying to have her killed via friendly fire. She considers Chris and Rosalie traitors when they warm up to her after being saved from the gravity dragon. Hilda proposes a truce to escape, but Ange almost ditches her for the abuse she took, until hearing the former's reasons for what she did at Arzenal. When they arrive and split off at the fork in the road, Hilda tells Ange not to die. Later, each one wonders if the other has found what they were looking for. When both reunite in a detention cell, they share their respective stories, with Ange asking a despondent Hilda, who now has no other willing close friends or family, whether she wants to join her in destroying the world. By now Hilda is one of her closest friends, if in a vitriolic sense. ;Vivian :Vivian was one of the first people to open up to Ange, though the feeling was not mutual at first. Ange warmed up to her after her time on the island, and noticing she had been looking out for her. When Vivian turns into a dragon, Ange notices that she is singing the same song while in mid-flight. Ange in response starts to sing, which eventually results in Vivian transforming back. She warmly welcomes back her comrade. Love Interests ;Tusk :During her time on the island with him, although rather unorthodox events occurred during each of his acts to help, she started to appreciate and grow closer to him. Gallery Ange_Front_Back.png|Concept Art. Ange Uniform Front Back.png|Concept Art. Ange Art.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange episode 01 End Card Angelise.jpg|Angelise Episode 1 End Card. Cross Ange episode 03 End Card Ange.jpg|Ange Episode 3 End Card. Cross Ange episode 13 End Card Ange and Tusk.jpg|Ange and Tusk Episode 13 End Card. Trivia *She is voiced by Nana Mizuki who also sings the anime's opening theme. *Nana Mizuki and Yukari Tamura are both voice actresses for Hyuga Hinata and Tenten respectively in Naruto. They also voiced Fate Testerossa and Nanoha Takamichi respectively in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. *Her character design is similar to that of Stella Loussier, a character from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. *Angelise was ranked the 4th best female character in NewType Magazine's Januaray 2015 rankings SGCafe and 8th best in the February 2015 rankings. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Politicians Category:Pilots Category:Empire of Misurugi Category:Arzenal Category:Female Category:Norma Category:Iaria players